


Two of a Kind

by Passion_Fruit_NSFW



Category: West Side Story (1961), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Based on West Side Story, But y'know without the singing, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Gangs, Homophobic Language, M/M, Origin Story, Porn With Plot, Sad Ending, This bitch took me 6 months so appreciate it, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passion_Fruit_NSFW/pseuds/Passion_Fruit_NSFW
Summary: The origin stories for both Squalo and Tiziano and how they both met. Based on West Side Story, so if you've seen that you probably know most of the beginning part. This took me about 6 months to make (according to Google docs) so please fucking read it.





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I got this fucking thing done. This is 10 pages long in docs so if anything doesn't make sense or is spelled wrong just kinda pretend it's fine. Use your imagination. With that being said, hope you like it.

Two groups of people stood on each end of the street. One which had four people, and one that had six. The consistent gang war between the Black Orchids and the Steel Lilies had began another battle. The Steel Lilies were Italian born citizens and owned half the streets. Their rivals, the Black Orchids were a mix of both Italian and French-Italian citizens and they had the other half of the streets. Each group stepped closer and closer. No words were spoken, the only noises where those of footsteps as each team walked past each other. It seemed as though there would be no fight, until one of the members of the Steel Lilies tripped a member of the Black Orchids, causing him to fall flat on the ground. The assaulting person laughed as the man fell down. In retaliation, his back legs were kicked which made him fall into another gang member. The two called on the rest of the gang and a fight ensued.

Plenty of hands, arms, and legs were thrown at rivals. Blood was shed but not to the point of death. Sirens were heard in the distance, followed by red lights. Out of a police car stepped two men, one an officer, who was very large, and the other a well dressed man in all black. “Stop it stop it! Everybody off each other!” Shouted the man. The officer blew his whistle and began pulling people off one another. Once everyone’s attention was caught the lieutenant spoke again. “Now I’ve had enough with this pathetic feud and I want to know just what’s going on.” A small blond boy piped up. “And who just wants to know?” The man looked in his direction with an expression of shock and disgust that a kid that young took part in this. “I’m lieutenant *Orzo, and this here is officer *Ragu. So will someone please tell us what exactly is the meaning of this?” Once more the young blond laughed again. “Ah, ya see lieutenant, officer, we was just playin’ a game Orchids and us.” The rest of the Lilies agreed whilst the Orchids stood and stared. When the detective looked at them though, they all agreed in unison. “Right, well if that ‘game’ involves you all getting maimed I don’t want it happening on these streets! Come on now fess up,who is responsible for this?” The detective’s eyes darted to the blond boy once again as he raised his hand. “That uh, would be me, sir.” Officer Ragu walked over to him and brought out the handcuffs. He hooked them around the boy’s wrists and walked him to the car. “Can you state your name for us please?” Lt. Orzo asked. “*Panino Burro, and hey officer don’t make em too tight a’ight?” He confessed. “Just get in.” The boy was forced into the back of the car and locked in. “Now, run along all of you. And I expect you not to fight if you know what’s good for you.” The fight was far from over, and it was for certain Panino was cooking up another scheme.

❃❃❃

Down at the police station, a young man with red hair walked in to the front desk. “State your name and business.” The lady said. “It’s Squalo Burro, I’m here to get my step-brother, Panino Burro.” She pointed down the hall behind her. “Go down the hall to your left.”

“Burro, you’re free to go.” Called a police officer as the gate to Panino’s cell was opened. The boy walked outside to see his step-brother standing outside with an aggravated expression on his face. “Ah, Squalo, you came! Thanks for bailing me bro.” He playfully punched him in the shoulder. “You need to stop getting yourself into trouble, Pani, you’re only sixteen for god’s sake.” Squalo snapped at him. “Hey, my birthday is only a week away, so I’m practically seventeen.” He corrected. Squalo shoved him to the side annoyed. “I don’t care if you’re as old as dirt you gotta stop getting into trouble with the police. Go to school for once in your life, huh?” Panino shrugged his shoulders unresponsively. “So what, I don’t need books as long as the Lilies’ got my back.” The older male rolled his eyes. “Try tellin’ that to your mother, you know she’s gonna beat your ass when she finds out what you’ve been up to.” The boy groaned at the mere thought of his ‘annoying bitch of a mother’.

“Psh, the only thing that old hag’s gonna beat is a dick ‘cause as far as she knows, I haven’t done a thing wrong.” Squalo sighed with disappointment and a bit of relief that they were only  _ half  _ siblings. “Hey, Squalo, you going to that dance tonight?” Panino asked, a tone of excitement in his voice. “Dance? No, I didn’t even know there was one.” He replied. “It’s tonight at that community center. Y’know the one with the pool and all those mean old ladies? I already promised the Lilies you’d be there, so you better show.” The boy threatened.

“And what if I don’t?” 

“Well,” Panino began. “Then that’ll make the gang think I’m a liar, and if they think I’m a liar, well family bonds and soon they’ll think you’re a liar.” He smiled in success once he saw Squalo’s face shift to that of dread. “Fine, I’ll go. But I’m not gonna like it, smart ass.” With that he slapped his half brother on the back of the head. “Hey, what’s with you today, huh? You’re acting like more of an asshole than usual.” Squalo chose to ignore that comment and walk on home.

❃❃❃

“Ah, don’t you just love this color? C’est beau!” A young woman held a suit up in front of the mirror and inspected every inch. “Yes, I’m sure he’ll love it.” Tiziano briefly glanced at the suit his brother’s girlfriend, *Emilia, was currently holding. “Not for Clément, for you! For the dance of course.” She said as she handed the suit to him. “Oh, but Emilia, I was just going to wear my old suit, nothing new or fancy—” Emilia was quick to cut him off. “Not that rugged old thing, no I won’t allow it.” Tiziano sighed. “But it’s my father’s—“ He was rudely interrupted once more. “No, no, I insist, put this suit on let me see how it looks.” She handed him the suit and started shoving him towards the nearest changing room.

After a short while he came back out in the suit whiter than snow. Tiziano stood in front of the mirror and stared at himself in the suit. “Well? Do you like it?” Emilia asked. “It’s alright, I guess, I think I’ll take it.” The girl next to him cheered and hugged him for selecting what she’d chosen. “Alright, now hurry up and change, I don’t want to be late. Tres vite!” She called and pushed him back into the dressing room. As the man changed, another walked into the store. “Hello there, Emilia.” Called a deep voice from behind the woman. “Ah! Good evening, Clément, how was business?” She asked. “Rough as usual, now, where’s my baby brother?” He sighed. Tiziano popped his head out the door of the dressing room. “I’m in here, brother.” Clément smiled, pride swelling in his chest at the thought of his little brother finally getting in with the other gang members, maybe meet a nice girl. Just finally stepping up in the world. “Getting a new suit I see? I’m sure it was all thanks to my beautiful Emi.” He said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Of course, I picked out the most perfect white suit, don’t you think it suits him?” She stated revealing the outfit. “Now, if only we could cut some of that hair.” She grabbed a lock of his long hair with one hand and made scissor motion with her other hand. Tiziano swatted her hand away to her shock. “You cut my hair, I’ll cut you!” He said half jokingly. “Aie!” Emilia screamed in return. The three joked as they headed over to the cashier to pay for the suit.

“Now, Tiziano, for your safety at the dance I am having *Potaufeu watch after you.” Clément declared to his brother who had a displeased expression on his face. “Why do I need a babysitter, Clément? You know I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” The older brother sighed. “I know, you’re not a baby anymore, but as your brother it is my job to keep you safe. And I’m sure you know Emilia and I will be too busy, so I thought Potaufeu would be better suited for the job.” He turned his back without a final word to his brother who kept his cool and composure. “Whatever you say, big brother.”

❃❃❃

The dance was going perfectly as expected, the music was loud, people were bustling, and both gangs stayed on either side of the gym. Tiziano stood with his brother while he talked to others of the gang. He was miserable. The only people he knew were his brother, Emilia, and one or two of his brother’s friends. It didn’t help that he was the only person wearing an all white suit. The way it contrasted with his skin made him stick out like a sore thumb. However, every time Clément would look at him he’d smile and pretend he was having a good time.

On the other side of the gym the Lilies were dancing with partners and trying to ignore the Orchids on the other side of the room. “Hey, where’s Squalo and the tiny bastard?” One of the members asked another. “Hell if I know, probably workin’ or somethin’.” The other replied. Eventually, through the doors walked Squalo and Panino. “Now, Pani, you listen to me and you listen good. I don’t want you gettin’ into any sort of trouble or else I’ll punch you in the gut, ya hear?” Squalo angrly whispered to his brother. “Relax, big bro, I ain’t gettin in no trouble.” Panino promised and then slyly slipped off with the rest of the gang. Just then, a dance battle had broken out between the gangs. It was a tough match between the slow, graceful style of the Orchids and the fast paced dance skills of the Lilies. No matter how much coaxing each party gave, neither Squalo or Tiziano chose to go out and dance, instead they only sat and watched the others dancing and have a good time.

Eventually, the pair were isolated from their groups and locked eyes for the very first time. It was almost like magic, the two felt practically drawn together. They started to walk closer until Tiziano was pushed out of the way by a dancing couple. Annoyed by this, he walked away out the doors of the gym. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom I’ll be right back.” The man said to his younger brother. He shrugged and let the other walk off through the gym. Squalo followed suit and headed out the doors and down the hallway he saw the mysterious (and oddly good looking) young man walk through. He saw the man’s pristine white coat hanging from a chair in the hallway, and assumed he’d be somewhere around here. There at a bench by the bathrooms, sat the man, staring off into the distance. “Hey,” Squalo said to grab his attention. “Hello.” He replied. “I, uh, I saw you at the dance, why did you leave?” Asked the man sitting down next to the other. “Parties aren’t really my scene. I’ve never really been a people person, y’know?” Their bodies began to get subtly closer to each other. “You might think this sounds crazy, but I feel like I’m being drawn to you, like some greater force is telling me to be around you.” Squalo said and hoped he didn’t sound like an absolute creep. “I feel… the same way, it’s strange.” Tiziano looked up at him with those pretty amber eyes and soon their faces got closer together until… 

Neither of them had ever had or been kissed, but before they knew it their lips pressed together. The moment seemed to last forever, but at the same time it felt not long enough. The feeling of warmth and softness made it such a wonderful experience. Their time together was short lived, however when Squalo was roughly hit in the face and forced out of the kiss. “Get your hands off my brother, you filthy pervert!” Shouted Tiziano’s older brother, who’s girlfriend and friend stood behind him. “Hey, nobody calls my bro a filthy perv but me!” Panino shouted from afar, along with two other gang members. He then tackled Clément who tried to throw him off. “Get this disgusting rat off me! Potaufeu, take Tiziano home. Maybe this will teach you for sneaking off next time.” Clément snapped before throwing off Panino. Potaufeu nodded and grabbed Tiziano by the wrist. He pulled free from the other man’s grasp. “You have no right to decide what is best for me. I am a grown man, Clément, and you’ve got to stop treating me like a child!” Tiziano pushed him away before walking off. “Oi, Clément, how bout we settle this later at midnight?” Panino smirked. The older man looked back at him. “Hmph, very well. Tonight outside the old fire station.” Once he walked back into the gym he found Emilia standing with her arms crossed. “Emi, what’s the matter?” He tried placing his hand on her shoulders only for her to turn around and slap him in the face. “What did you say to that boy? He was practically fuming when he told me you forced him to leave.” 

“Emilia! You don’t understand, he was with one of those Italian bastards. They were kissing,” She cut him off with a simple glare. “So what? Have you forgotten that  _ we’re  _ part of those ‘Italian bastards’ now too? And why do you even care who Tiziano likes, he’s your brother for goodness sakes!” She complained to him as they left the building. “Really, Emilia? You’re going to force me to support my brother in love with someone from the Steel Lilies? And another man on top of that.” He groaned. The woman stomped her foot down. “Oui! He is your brother no matter what and one of these days when you’re dying in the streets because of this ridiculous fight you are going to wish he was there for you.” They continued the rest of the way home in silence before they stopped at the apartment the Monet family resided in.

“You know, this *gronder is said to be the end of this whole war.” He tried to reassure. She only walked passed him uncaring. “Whatever, it won’t matter if it ends it because that means you will get hurt.” She places her hand on his cheek with a look of concern in her eyes. The door to Tiziano’s room opened and he looked out with concern. “Un gronder? Clément you can’t be serious.” He was shocked by the news. “Listen, brother, you have nothing to worry about there will be no weapons,” Clément cupped his little brother’s chin between his thumb and index finger. Tiziano immediately pulled away still upset as his brother continued. “Besides, when you are older and take over this family’s business, no longer will you have to worry about rivals hurting you or your family. With your  **wife.** ” He punctuated with a serious tone making both Tiziano and Emilia groan at his closed mindedness. He stormed off into the next room and Tiziano went back into his bedroom to deal with his issues in private. Emilia stuck around to wish him a final goodnight. “Bonne nuit, Tiziano. Don’t worry about your brother.” She tried to cheer him up, but he sat with a blank expression. “Sure, good night.” She closed the door and headed out after Clément. 

Tiziano laid back on his bed thinking about all the events that had happened the night, when a tap...tap...tap came from his window and startled him from his thoughts. He opened the window to see the man he had kissed at the dance. “Oh good, I was hoping this was your room.” Tiziano blushed at the sight of him and climbed out of the window. “What are you doing here? My parents are right next door.” He whispered loud enough for Squalo to hear. “I-I’m sorry, but I just had to come and see you again.” He confessed walking up the stairs to meet the other. When they touched, something inside them felt right. Like they were meant to be together. Then they stopped and held each other for a few minutes. “Are we going too fast?” Squalo asked. “I wouldn’t know, I’ve never felt like this.” Tiziano replied. They kissed once more, still holding each other close while they did so. The hot passion still there as it was once before, until Tiziano had to pull away. “We can’t do this here, meet me at the canals in an hour.” Squalo nodded his head. “Of course I will meet you there.” He brushed a lock of hair behind the other boy’s ear and kissed him on the cheek. “Squalo, bonne nuit.” He smiled to him as he watched his love walk back out into the night.

❃❃❃

At the diner where the Steel Lilies usually liked to hang out, Panino was sharing with the rest of the group about the rumble that was to be going on against the Black Orchids. “Now remember guys,” The boy’s eyes circled around the gang. “No weapons.” He winked. The rest of the gang seemed to get the idea as they all slyly nodded to each other. “Hey, where’s your brother Panino? Wasn’t he at the dance too?” A young girl ran up to him. Her name was *Paprica Bambino or just Pepe for short. She was only a year younger than Squalo and knew him just as much as Panino did. She also wasn’t much liked by the rest of the gang and neither was Squalo so they had a bit in common. “I think he’s with the guy he met at the dance.” Panino looked away in annoyance when everyone started laughing. “What?! Squalo’s a homo?” Pepe gasped in shock. To this response the boy kicked her hard in the shin making her clutch it in pain. “You better watch what you say, Pepe. Don’t you be sayin’ shit like that about my half brother.” He grumbled. “Yeah, be quiet Pepe!” One man shouted at her. “Shouldn’t you have a boyfriend too at this age?” Another called out. She whipped around ready to fight whoever had just insulted her, but Panino grabbed her attention back, literally.

“Hey, we’ve got a war going on with the Orchids and we need every man we can get now who’s with me?” Before anyone could cheer back with their equal enthusiasm, the door to the dinar swung open and there in the frame stood lieutenant Orzo. “Ah, there you boys are, and ladies?” He tipped his hat and smiled at the girls hanging with the gang. Them being Pepe and three dates of the other boys. The three giggled politely, but Pepe sat and stared at him along with the male members.

“Y’know I’ve been hearing rumors about there being a sort of rumble tonight,” Orzo spoke menacingly and eyes every member before stopping at Panino. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that huh?” He directly asked the boy as he pulled out a cigarette from his coat pocket. “Now sir, that’s only a rumor. As you can see, the Lilies and I have other plans, eh boys?” The boy lied whilst a few of the other men calmly nodded and chuckled. Their little fib seemed to work as the lieutenant lit his cigarette and took a draw. Before he could ask any other questions, one of the waitresses ran up as quick as she could. “Excuse me, sir. This is a non smoking area, if you may please do that outside.” She pointed a finger to the door. The man looked at her then to the gang of basically children. “Alright, you be on your best behavior then. And if I catch just one little disturbance between the two of you I’m locking everyone up.” And with that he walked out of the diner, the bell on the door ringing as it shut. 

About fifteen minutes after Orzo had left, the door opened again. In had walked Squalo, his cheeks still a little pink from earlier, even though he’d tried to cool them off. “Hey, where the hell were you?” Panino snapped at his half brother. “I was busy.” He calmly replied. The boy smirked at that and crossed his arms. “Busy doing what? Flirting it up with some dude from the Orchids?” Squalo punched him in the shoulder, which made him groan and clutch it. “You don’t know a thing about him.” He then sat down on the seat next to him. “Ugh, anyways, we’re planning a good clean rumble with the Orchids, settle this once and for all. No weapons.” Panino explained. Squalo looked at him in surprise, then a smile formed on his face. “Really? You think it’ll work?” The younger reached his arm around his step-brother’s shoulder. “Of course it will, I spoke with the head guy myself. So are you in?” 

“Yeah, sure I’ll go.” He replied. Panino grinned with enthusiasm. “Great! We’re meeting at the old fire station at midnight.” He patted him on the back and ran over to scheme with the other boys. Pepe walked up to Squalo with a bit of concern. “Y’know, Squalo you don’t gotta go and rumble with us. I can stay and cover for you.” She offered. The man only shook his head. “No, no, this is great. If this really works… I’ve gotta tell Tiziano.” As soon as he ran out of the door, Pepe knew there was something up with him.

Squalo ran down to the canals to hopefully see Tiziano again. He saw his silver hair from afar and called out to him. “Oi! Tiziano, I have some great news!” He yelled as he clasped their hands together. “What? Tell me what happened.” The other asked as he pulled his love into another quick kiss. “The boys from my gang and yours have finally decided to end all this fighting with one last rumble. That means we can finally be together!” He watched as Tiziano’s face went from a smile and slowly shifted down to a frightened frown. “No, no, no, Squalo please tell me you aren’t taking part in this.” Begged the man full concern in his eyes. “Well, yes, I need to support my friends, my family!” Squalo tried to explain, but Tiziano let him go and went to sit down on the edge of the marina they stood upon. Squalo sat down next to him as they stared into the water for a few moments. The reflection of the moon cascading down.

“Please, you have to stop it before people get hurt.” Tiziano put his hand on Squalo’s chest for the first time, which made the man blush. “But nobody will, because—“ He once more looked into Tiziano’s concerned amber eyes. “Because, I’ll stop it. I promise.” Squalo sealed the deal by kissing the other on the forehead, making him chuckle in return.  “Good, I trust you will.” He hugged him back as they sat at the edge. As Squalo held him close, he didn’t realize that he’d released his stand into the water. Its dorsel fin reaching up out of the water.

Tiziano noticed the fin and jumped back. Fear and disbelief on his mind. “What the— is that a shark in the water?!” He screamed and held on to his boyfriend. “Wait, wait, it’s okay. Can you really see it?” The other boy slowly nodded his head. “What do you mean though? If I can see it?” Squalo though how he should phrase it. Tiziano was the first person he’d ever met who could see his stand, so it was a bit hard to explain. “You see, I’ve had this shark for as long as I can remember, but every time I’ve tried to show someone they could never see it. I call it Clash, pretty cool right?” He chuckled a bit at that. Tiziano’s eyes went wide. “No way, you have one too? I used to get my brother in trouble all the time with it.” He smiled remembering his younger days. “Heh, what’s yours do?” Asked the other. “Well, mine is called Talking Head, basically it goes under your tongue and makes it so you can only tell lies.” Squalo laughed and inched his face close to his. “So, does that mean you were a bad kid growing up?” Tiziano pulled back and looked away flustered. “Who, me? Of course not. I’m ‘the good son after all’ right? At least that’s what my father always says” He rolled his eyes at his own comment. “Yeah, I bet daddy wouldn’t like you hanging out with me then?” Squalo draped his arm around Tiziano’s shoulder, slightly teasing him. “Oh lord no, he’s just like my brother, wants me to take over the Orchids. To him I must never be with an Italian. Or a man… well, I hate it. I’d much rather be with you.” He replied as he kissed the other man on the cheek. “So what about you? Were you the star child?” Squalo sighed remembering his own childhood. “Nah, my dad left my mom shortly after I was born, so after that she barely even acknowledged I existed.” He explained. And there went Tiziano again, pressing his hand to Squalo’s chest and making him blush yet again. “I’m so sorry.” He said, his lips looking full and perfect as usual. “Eh, it’s fine really. Now I’ve got a little brother to look after… oh, shit! I’d better get going.” Squalo began pacing down the street only to turn back around. “Wait, where can I see you again?” He grabbed the other by the shoulders waiting for an answer. “Back at my place, I’ll have the window open.” Replied the man as they kissed once more before leaving the marina. “Oh, and Tiz.” He paused once again at the new nickname. “I love you.” Squalo smiled to him. He smiled back. “Love you too.” Both of them left the marina feeling greatful they had each other.

❃❃❃

Late that night, once the security guard of the fire station had gone home, the area behind the station was bustling. The rumble had only just begun. Nobody was pulling any punches, only angry glares and insults to the others. The side of the Black Orchids went silent as their leader, Clément walked to the front. “Come on now, kid, don’t be too scared to face me now.” He said menacingly referring to Panino.

The young boy stepped out in front and spat at the ground. “I ain’t scared of a pussy like you.” He retorted. This response made the members of the Steel Lilies laugh and pat each other’s backs. “Very well then, I wish you a good fight.” Clément cracked his knuckles as they both got into a proper fighting stance.

Suddenly, a voice from afar alerted them all. “Stop! Wait, don’t do this!” Shouted Squalo. He ran between the two before either had begun. “Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Panino growled, pushing his brother’s arm out of the way. He swung at the other man only to be pulled back by the waist. “Squalo what the fuck, let me go!” Again he tried pushing him away. When Clément threw a fist his way, Squalo pulled his brother out of the way. “Enough of this.” Clément growled. He pushed Squalo to the ground which forced him to let go of Panino.

“We settle this here, and now.” Said the man as he pulled a knife from his pocket. Panino pulled one out himself. “Hey, I thought you said there’d be no weapons!” Squalo stood back up and grabbed the boy’s wrist. “I lied, okay?” The man across from the two lunged at the boy. His knife barely missed and only managed to cut some of his shirt. “Stop, stop! Don’t you guys see this won’t end anything?” Squalo cried and pulled his brother away. Panino stood and thought about what he was saying. He dropped his knife letting it hit the ground causing the whole lot to go silent.

The boy reached in to hug his brother, but before he did so, Clément took this opportunity to rush in and stab the boy right in the side. He fell forwards into his brother’s arms. Squalo felt tears well up in his eyes as he felt the blood gush out his half brother’s little body. “S-Squalo, we… we did good… right?” The boy smiled as the last breath escaped his body and he remained motionless in his brother’s arms. Squalo couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so full of rage. He looked to the pool of blood, then at his brother’s killer. The blood started to bubble as Clash began to take form. “Hey, I didn’t mean for him to get hurt—“ The other man gasped. Clash leaped from out of the pool and nose dived into the man’s throat. He let out a gargled noise as blood spurted out of him and he was thrown against the wall. The other gang members could only watch as the gory scene played out. He died very soon after that. This was the last straw as the gangs began punching, and kicking, and stabbing anybody they could.

All the fighting only stopped when police sirens were heard in the distance, and everyone had fled. Squalo was the only person who was still there as he held Panino’s lifeless corpse. “Squalo, come on, we gotta get out of here!” A feminine voice grabbed his attention. Pepe had dashed over and practically had to pry Squalo’s arms off the boy’s body. “I saw what had happened, I’m really sorry.” She sympathized. “It’s… it’s gonna be alright. I hope.”

Back in Tiziano’s room, he waited for the boy he’d previously fallen in love to greet him when there came a knock at his door. “Tiziano, are you there?” He recognized Potaufeu’s voice and got up to let him in. “Potaufeu, what’s wrong? What happened to your face?” He reached out a hand to touch his black eye. “Tiziano, please, oh god. Your brother, oh god, there was a fight, he was killed. I don’t know how, but that red haired guy, the one at the dance, he killed him!” Potaufeu held him by the shoulders as he sobbed. The other man looked at him at first in shock and then disbelief. “No, this can’t be, he wouldn’t, this wasn’t supposed to happen.” He stumbled back onto his bed as Potaufeu left. Tears began to form in his eyes.

An hour later he was full on sobbing. In through the window, which was previously open, crawled Squalo who saw the man on his bed facing the wall. “Tiz, are you okay?” He placed his hand comfortingly on his side. “Please, tell me.” Sobbed Tiziano. He turned around and showed the wet lines of tears that had fallen down his face. “Tell me it’s not true, that you didn’t do it.” Squalo laid down next to him and ran his fingers through his long hair. “I’m really, really, really sorry, Tiz. I tried to stop it, I swear I did. He didn’t mean to kill my step brother and I didn’t mean to kill him.” He confessed. They sat quiet for a while as Tiziano tried to calm himself down. “What are we going to do now?” He whispered, his warm eyes staring into icy blue ones. Squalo hmmed his response. “Well, everyone will know it was you. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” He kissed him on the cheek to comfort while they tried to figure it out. “We’ll run away, together.” Squalo suggested. “Where are we going to go? I don’t know many people outside of this town.” Tiziano whispered, fearful that there might be other people listening. “I’m not really sure, I’ll steal a car or something, and get some money, and we can get out of here.” He stood up and checked his pockets to see what little money he had in there. Tiziano was about to interject on how wrong stealing was, but after how crazy the night had already gone, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

The outside door opened once again and the sound of heels was heard clacking against the tile floor. “Tiziano? Are you here?” Emilia’s saddened voice was heard from his room. The man pushed the other to his window and forced him out, with one last kiss goodbye. “Find me at the marina like last time.” He then climbed out of the window and jumped down the stairs as quickly as he could. “Tiziano, s’il vous plait.” Emilia called as she knocked on his bedroom door. “Yes, Emilia, I’m here.” She walked into his room, her face had a somber look to it. “Are you holding up alright? Let me get you something to drink.” He offered, only to have her shake her head. “No, I don’t need a drink, I just need to rest.” Emilia sighed as she sat down on his bed, her head in her hands. She glanced out the window and saw Squalo talking to Pepe outside. Her eyes went wide with fury and her head whipped around to face Tiziano. “You better not be anywhere near that killer! Who knows what he’d do to you?” She cried and held his hands with her own. “Emilia! You don’t understand, neither of us had intended for this to happen.” Emilia was about to give another angry response when another knock came at the door. She got up and opened the door to see lieutenant Orzo standing in the doorway. “Bonsoir, mademoiselle, I’m sure you have already been informed about the fight that went on tonight.” She silently nodded her head as response. “Well, I’d like to talk to you about what had led up to these events.” He put his hat on his head and tried to be as polite as he could. “Of course,” Emilia looked to the bedroom about to call for Tiziano, only to see he wasn’t there. She ran into the bedroom, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Just down the street, Tiziano was running as fast as he could down to the pier. He knew that after this he could never return back to his previous life with the Black Orchids, but he wasn’t completely upset by that. Now he’d never have to worry about controlling the gang or finding a partner his family deemed as suitable. He made it half way there before he had to stop and catch his breath. A familiar presence made him feel like things would be okay. Meanwhile, Squalo and Pepe rushed down the street. “What’s going on, chief?” She asked. Pepe was kinda confused about his whole situation, but went along with it because Squalo was her only friend. “We need to get to Panino’s house. I need my dad’s wallet and his car keys.” He explained. Reasons flew through her mind about why he would need those things. “Hey, wait a minute!” And then it hit her. “You’re not planning on leaving me are you? Squalo, don’t leave!” She hugged him tight as the tears rolled down her face. “I have no other place to go, Paprica!” He shouted. “But don’t worry, I have your phone number, I’ll call you. Don’t tell a soul though.” She mimicked zipping her lips shut and then stuck out her hand. He shook it and their promise was sealed. “Okay, now hurry, we’ve got to go.”

They ran off to the house Panino shared with his parents. Thankfully, Squalo had been there enough times he knew exactly where the spare key was hidden. Once the door was unlocked they quietly snuck in. The two rummaged through the whole house, being quiet as to not wake the couple asleep in the house. Eventually, they found what they were looking for. On the street where Squalo’s father’s car was stationed, Pepe sighed. “So then, this is goodbye?” He placed his palm on her shoulder. “Don’t be sad, Pepe, I’m sure I’ll see you again. But for now, yeah. Goodbye.” Squalo climbed into the driver seat and drove off waving to her.

He found Tiziano standing at the marina like he’d asked, shivering in the cold night breeze. Pulling up next to him he got out of the car and went up to hug the man. “Thank god, I was worried you’d ditch me.” Tiziano said as he pulled Squalo into a kiss. “Why would I ever?” He replied. “Oh, let me get something for you.” The trunk of the car opened to reveal a black backpack filled with snacks, clothes and change. Squalo pulled out an old green sweater he got for Christmas one year and gave it to the other man. He blushed but graciously took it and put it on. “When did you have the time to pack all this?” He asked, confused by his preparedness. “Oh, honestly I was planning to run away for a while now. But now I have you, so we can do it together.” He kissed him one last time. “Now we’ll just see where the road takes us.” Squalo turned up the radio and drove off.

❃❃❃

They moved into a small place in Rome that they had rented and years later recruited into Passione. While they technically didn’t escape gang life, they were finally able to live together.

One night while Tiziano was in the shower, Squalo was on the phone trying to contact his old friend Paprica. Her phone number was fuzzy in his mind though, so he gave up after a couple of tries. The door to the bathroom opened and Tiziano walked into the bedroom wearing only a soft blonde bath towel. “Hey, whatcha up to?” He asked sitting down on the bed, letting the towel slide down his body. “Oh, nothing much.” He wrapped his arm around the other man’s exposed back and tugged him into a peck on the lips. Squalo knew exactly what he was playing at and he was playing right back at him. While they’d never had actual sex, they did have a couple sexual encounters from time to time and both were fine with that. Tiziano let the towel finally completely slip off his body and then whispered into his ear. “I think I’m ready to try it.” Squalo flushed at the sudden realization. “R-really?! Are you sure.” He of course wanted to make sure. “Yes, we’ve known each other for two years. I spent all that time in the bathroom preparing of course I’m sure.” Heat flooded to Squalo’s crotch at that final statement. “O-okay, tell me if it hurts though, alright?” He began to undress himself when he heard his boyfriend’s shy laughter. “Oh! You do have some condoms right? I just want to be safe.” That seemed to snap Squalo out of his thoughts. He rummaged through his nightstand until he found a barely used package. Then he rolled one onto his hard on and stroked it a little to make sure it was at full mast. “Are you ready?” He asked while pushing Tiziano on his back. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” He chuckled in return. While Tiziano had stretched himself out previously, it did not help as much as he thought it would. The other man’s cock split him open in a way he never thought could happen. Not to say he wasn’t loving it, as when each inch entered him he’d moan and gasp dying in the pleasure. “You doing okay?” Squalo asked once he was fully sheathed inside him. “Fuck, yeah. Move please.” He barely gasped out. The other kissed him once more before gently sliding in and out. This made Tiziano cry out, almost too loud, and wrap his arms around his boyfriend. “Ah— more... please, harder.” He whimpered and ground his hips into Squalo’s crotch. The other groaned and reluctantly accepted the request, attempting to slam into him as hard as he could. Soon enough, he reached the special little spot inside that Tiziano’s virgin body just couldn’t handle and he came spurting his seed between their two bodies. While he was still clenched even tighter around Squalo, he managed to finish off himself, his seed filling up the condom. For a little while they stayed laying together to come down from their orgasmic highs. They then moved to position themselves under the covers. “So, uh, did you enjoy it?” Squalo nervously asked as he tied up the used condom. “Yes, you did great. God I feel like such an immature teenager now!” They both laughed at the shared feeling and settled cuddling together.

While their lives had ended so shortly, both were thankful that they had the chance to spend their last few moments together.

**Author's Note:**

> *Orzo is a rice looking pasta thing  
> *Ragu is a kind of meat sauce  
> *Panino means sandwich and Burro means butter. So sandwich butter and shark butter lol.  
> *Emilia- Romagna wine  
> *Clement Castelli is a French painter. Thought it would make sense since Tiziano is named after an Italian painter.  
> *Pot au feu which is a French beef stew  
> *Gronder just means rumble  
> *Paprica (Pepe) Bambino means Paprika (Pepper) baby uwu.


End file.
